


The Path of Self Destruction

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Six Poetry Codas





	1. Apple Pie

You thought you could get out of the life,  
move away and hide your hunting knife.  
Have a fresh start with a new home.  
A place to stay, four walls, safety dome.  
You thought it would be so easy  
to forget all that you do and see,  
to tuck it all away in the past.  
You really thought haven would last?


	2. Do You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a Half Men

Do you trust family? -

that you know

                that you didn’t

that you did

                now you can’t.

Do you trust family? -

you thought was dead

                was dead

now they’re not.

Do you trust others? -

                that are

                                that aren’t.


	3. More Profound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel heavily implied

It is true that we share  
a more profound bond.  
You are the one in my care,  
the one of whom I am not fond.  
I will come when you call.  
Even if I say I do not  
you are the cause of my fall  
the reason my mojo isn’t hot.  
You were the one in my keep  
the one I was told to protect  
but when the mission ran deep  
emotions I began to detect.  
So now I stay away from you  
instead I fight my heavenly war  
but I know these feelings, true;  
isn’t that what humans are for.


	4. Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend at Bobby's

The phone calls,  
of the walls,  
bodies below,  
constant flow.  
Help me, help me,  
do this, do that,  
constant stream,  
nightmare dream,  
one, two, three,  
day, noon, night,  
research, cleave,  
solutions call.  
Ring, ring, ring,  
on and on.  
Every single day.


	5. Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live Free or Twi-Hard

The blood drums

                drums so loud

                ringing, banging,

                                shouting,

                                echo.

Boom.

                Bang.

                                Rush.

So loud, so close,

                so far.

Pounding heartbeats,

                played on high volume.

Boom. Boom.

It calls.

A beckoning beat,

                so tempting.

                                Boom. Boom.

Rhythmic and loud

Beats and shouting

                Boom

                Boom, boom

                Boom


	6. Tell Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Can't Handle the Truth

Tell me something I want to hear.  
Whisper confessions true  
Tell me the truth, my dear.

Tell me things I don’t want to know,  
The truth about you  
For this truth is my next foe.


	7. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Matters

Inside there’s a hollow,  
an empty space.  
Outside lacks emotions,  
a vacant face.

For you are lacking,  
you own soul.  
That one thing that  
makes you whole.


	8. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dogs Go to Heaven

Give me an Alpha,  
any one you can find.  
Do my bidding,  
that soul will be mine.


	9. Ground Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clap Your Hands If You Believe...

Calling ground control,  
my head’s in the clouds,  
it’s gone away,  
away with the fairies,  
abducted from life,  
from real reality,  
it’s gone astray.  
Calling ground control,  
ground me down,  
make me stay,  
here on Earth,  
in reality  
where I’m meant  
to be today.  
Come in, Major Tom,  
Come in.


	10. Blood for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged Heat

For Mary, he says, he says,  
he cried it out to be heard.  
For her, for my daughter,  
he cried for his blood.

Her, he insists, always her,  
not my blood when there’s  
she who is my true blood.  
Not by blood, by my blood.

For Mary, he says, he does.  
He’ll do anything for her, for her.  
She’s the one that’s important,  
not saving her blood.


	11. A Job to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointment in Samarra

When you have a job to do,  
I suggest you do it right,  
No matter how hard it is for you,  
you have to switch off the light.  
If you want that soul too,  
and keep it in your sight,  
you’ll do this and do it true.  
if you want to set things right.


	12. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a Virgin

A whispered name;  
– a sacred word –   
carried on the wind  
across seas and time.  
Written in blood, skin deep,  
to be heard;  
as a warning –  
as a whisper:  
Mother.


	13. The Man I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforegiven

I can’t remember the man I was,  
the person I was,  
this past year.  
I can’t remember the hunts I did,  
the things I did,  
this past year.  
I don’t remember yesterday,  
or the past eighteen months,  
my last memory is waking up,  
not knowing what I’d missed  
this past year.  
I can’t remember if I was the same,  
the way I was,  
this past year.  
You know a little of what I was,  
who I was,  
this past year.  
I’m remembering glances,  
little flashes of memory,  
like a cloud moving away,  
to reveal what I’d hidden  
this past year.


	14. What Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mannequin 3: The Reckoning

What good did we do here?  
Nothing is what I fear.  
Was it worth it?  
Taking this hit?  
The answer is unclear.


	15. This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Mistake

Whisked away to a new world –   
Home of sets, rubber glass, props –   
Actors, making their life from  
The same old reel on repeat.

Television in a fluid motion,  
Heroes and villains but all of that  
Evil doesn’t come home.

Far away from reality, from  
Understanding the situation.  
Controlling the situation, to get back.  
Killings follow to every realm.

Watch and see to understand,  
Acting the part, once again,  
Saving the day is paramount.

The world does not need saving.  
Hunters don’t exist; don’t need to.  
Apple pie life can be obtained:  
Television world of lies.


	16. Family Blood Spilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Will Be None

Cousin: lies still; blood from the  
wound from the bullet shot.  
Betrayal under fire and control  
taken from the host body.  
Unjustly blown apart, away.  
Another hunter gone: taken  
by a friend, family, foe.

Grandfather: gone too, attacked  
under influence by influences.  
Promises kept after trust broken.  
Blood flows from the mouth  
that spouted order, disorder,  
lies and deceptions. It stops  
now and the mouth chokes.

Friend: Cruelly taken, loved dear  
by those he fought with,  
side by side together or verbally  
against. Drinks now pour,  
the path of blood down  
to the grave that was always  
inevitable but came too soon


	17. Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Will Go On

Near,  
you at my side, holding my hand,  
helping me up, making me stand  
to face the day, life, head on,  
when it falls apart, when they’re gone,  
Far,  
away to where I have not been,  
beyond to a place I have not seen,  
that is just out of my way,  
from this waking, walking day.  
Wherever  
you are, however far away you  
are; know I’m drinking myself blue  
in the wake of your absence felt:  
the candle burned, the candle melt.  
Believe,  
that my heart goes on in love.  
If you’re down below or living above,  
my love will run forever still,  
Death takes you but not my will.


	18. Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frontierland

Cowboy, ride, your sweet obsession,  
fight to get within your possession  
the ashes that will burn the Mother,  
you know there can be no other.  
Cowboy, ride, your obsession sweet,  
speaks as you think the locals meet,  
hold the conversation and talk,  
hold your own as you walk.  
Cowboy, sweet, away you ride  
to beat the clock, the oncoming tide  
that is coming that you cannot stop  
no matter how far through time you hop.  
Cowboy, dear, ride as you must,  
to get the gun, the one you trust  
to turn the Phoenix to ash  
that you need for this next task.  
Cowboy, ride, onwards and to  
this is now a dream come true  
for now you’re in the right  
you’ll always remember this last night.


	19. Love Thy Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Dearest

Love thy children,  
every one,  
the success, the failure,  
the witty, the dumb.  
Love they children,  
love them all,  
the feared, the fearsome,  
the large, the small.  
Love they children,  
love each  
fang, ooze and bloody  
mistake that teach.  
Love thy children  
love they child,  
keep them in safety,  
through the wild.  
Love they children,  
love them true,  
love them equally  
and they shall love you.


	20. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man Who Would Be King

So sure,  
of purpose,  
of a plan that was  
not seen: only known –   
a feeling burning  
away inside.  
So certain  
that it was right  
to do wrong  
to save some lives –  
to save all lives  
again  
from a remarkable end  
that never  
came to pass,  
and never should.  
So sure it was right to do so.  
To stop it,  
again, from coming,  
at any cost,  
by any means.  
Was it right?  
Is it right? -   
this wrong that is   
done to stop a   
greater wrong?  
So full of doubt  
of straying  
from the book,  
from the course,  
against the rules,  
again.  
So worried,  
that disobedience,  
if this is what this is.  
was right,  
not wrong,  
not corruption but saviour.  
Se hesitant  
in admitting the  
doubts  
until it is too  
late.


	21. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it Bleed

So close to comfort,  
to being out.  
So close to losing,  
what life is about.

So close to scoring,  
winning the game.  
So close to failure,  
never the same.


	22. A Poem in Three Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man Who Knew Too Much

The first is a man who cannot remember,  
his name, his job, his being, his place.  
His identity has been burned to ember,  
he does not even know his own face.  
This man he walks,  
he meets others and talks,  
trying to find clarity in rocks.  
This man with his head a vacant space.

The second is a man who is not whole,  
broken even more so than the other two.  
He has been ripped apart at the soul.  
He has a job and know what to do.  
He hunts the other,  
to kill and smother,  
before he finds another.  
To stop the first from getting a clue.

The third is the one who remembers most,  
he remember is all; all the pain of Hell.  
He knows the torturous wrath of heavenly host,  
He is the one who knows just all too well  
how it came to be,  
how he was split in three,  
and if together they’d see  
the whole picture; what that picture would tell.


End file.
